Making Love with MrLove
by atskoolgirl
Summary: There's a new Mister in the house, Mr.Love. A loving teacher who gvies a whole different type of love.


I breathed hard as he penetrated me. I felt him release himself inside me. I knew it was wrong, but I had to go on. How could I stop? It felt too good. Hearing footsteps down the corridor I pushed him off . The table was drenched in the white liquid and so was my jumper.

"Sorry," he said, turning red. After cleaning up I left his classroom, satisfied. Yes, I was fucking my teacher, .

As I walked out of school I texted Lacy, my best friend. I trudged home walking slowly as my 'club' ended in 45 minutes. The walk home was 35 minutes so I had to waste 10. When my home was only a 5 minute walk away, I went into Asda and bought a few stuff. Some condoms and a pregnancy test, 'cause if I was pregnant I needed to know. I finally headed home when I got there my mum greeted me, but she had no idea.

When I finally finished my chores, I ran up to my room. I was excited to text him. (M=Me H=Him)

M: hi babe

H: heya

M: wuup2

H: marking u lots books

M: hmm like my assessment... Do u like it?

H: yeah, I guess but theres nufin really interesting bout it...

M: :'(

H: hey, Im soz

M: sayin 'im soz' makes u sound like an ass

H: I wonder why I be nice to u?

M: maybe it's to do wif u humping the hell out of me and not goin to jail.

H: u crack me jokes

M: yay I have u tomoz

H: oh no(!) another horrible detention wif me ;-)

M: haha

H: gtg

M: why

H: so I can fantasize about u

M: heehee. Ok bye xxx

I dropped my phone on the bed, wasn't he dreamy. I lay down grasping the duvet, craving his love. I sweat as I imagined him on me and in me.

I quickly remembered that I was at home and screaming like a donkey in labour, so I shut up.

"Bedtime!" my mum shouted "And stop making that racket."

I didn't mind sleeping, I knew it just meant tomorrow would come quicker.

I woke up, got out of bed and did my morning stuff. I was tired, but I knew today would be fun. I rushed my mum into the car excited to get to school.

When I got to school I was extremely jumpy knowing it would be another day of pleasure. Lacy knew I was excited, on several occasions, she asked me why, of course, I just shrugged my shoulders.

Finally, it was his class. If I'm honest, they're quite boring, and they go on and on, leaving me horny. He came to where I was sitting, looked at my work and in an assertive voice said "Not good enough!" He tutted and laughed as he walked away, everyone thought I hated him, but how could I hate someone who gave me so much pleasure.

I was in my detention, we sat there until we knew the coast was clear. At this point I was breathing hard and we hadn't even stripped. put some paper on the CCTV, of course we couldn't have anyone finding out. He put the blinds down and locked the door. Weirdly, no-one found this strange. He carried me and put me on the table. He unbuttoned my shirt a slipped down my trousers. When I was down to just a bra (no knickers included), it was my turn. I did everything with my teeth, which seemed to arouse him greatly. We stood there nude, looking at each other. And then he pinned me to the table and started to hump me. It was slow and gentle as we didn't want to make too much sound. He rubbed his hands up and down my body, and in turn I made sounds of enjoyment and pleasure. I played with his testicles, rolling them around, making him giggle. I wrapped my mouth round his dick, slowly bobbing it up and down. His siemen flowed in my mouth, making me slightly choke. But, I gotta tell you, it was worth it.

When I finally got out it was 5 minutes til lunch finished. I acted as if I was annoyed and Lacy bought it. Even Lacy started talking about how much of a dick he was.

"Yeah," I said "He's got such a big dick."

"What?!" Lacy screamed with laughter "You mean he's such a big dick."

"Yeah," I said dazedly, I didn't care I was just thinking about his cock. It's weird, sometimes I feel like I don't love him, he's just my, you know, friend with benefits. He's single, but he won't be dating me anytime soon. Sometimes I feel used, but if a fork jumped over to a plate of food, it couldn't complain.

The next day at school, I went to him. Nothing sexual, just a talk.

"So...," I said, feeling awkward "how you doing."

"I'm fine, lately I've been feeling tired," he answered, in his scottish accent.

"I can see that in you're performance," I replied.

He blushed and looked down. He was acting all vulnerable and cute. I apologized, which made him blush more, it was weird.

He hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, but I love fucking you more," he whispered seductively.

I kinda started to feel sad, I felt like he had betrayed me. I knew it was supposed to be a turn on but, I guess it turned me right off.

As I walked home I started to contemplate our relationship was it emotional or sexual?

Initially it was emotional, you see, it all started when...

We all sat in class waiting, waiting for our new teacher to come, but he didn't. Apparently, if you've been in class for 15 minutes or more we can leave. It had been over 20. Everyone left, except for me. Though I was known for being troublesome, I was on my last straw. They had called my parents and threatened to exclude or suspend me. 5 minutes later, he came in. There I was, looking him straight in the eye. He apologized and asked where everyone was. I explained and he thanked me for staying in class. I told him all my problems and it was spontaneous. We talked via text and we hit it off. But one day, I was in his lesson, and my work wasn't very good, though we considered each other as friends, he still didn't accept it. He gave me a whole lunchtime detention, 1 whole hour! I was pissed.

"You get to spend a whole lunchtime with me," I said "how do you feel about that."

He started to giggle, of course, being the messed up person I am, I looked at his dick, it was up, high up. And that's when I started making love with .

It was another boring lesson of his, but this time I wasn't feeling it. I just wanted to get out of class and talk to my friends. But, he gave me a detention. He locked the door, closed the blinds, as usual and started, as usual, to hump me. I did nothing in return. He pushed himself into me with force, and I screamed. It hurt. A lot.

"What's the matter?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing," I said blatantly annoyed.

"What is it?!" he said getting angry. "Or you'll have to leave."

"Happily," I said putting on a fake smile. After putting on my clothing, I unlocked the door and left. Then, I remembered there was no paper on the CCTV.

Long story short, I made up with him. It wasn't permanent the whole 'angry' thing, but it was his fault.

Once again I was in his room, we closed the blinds and this time doubly covered the CCTV camera. We were safe.

I stripped like an animal roaring at him trying to arouse him. It worked. I pinned him to the wall and licked him up and down. I smacked his butt and rode him like a pony.

"Now it's my turn," he said smirking.

He suckled my breasts as if they were his only source of nutrients. He forced my legs open and stuck his dick in my heavily lubricated vagina and started to hump. He took it out and sprayed his love on me. He rubbed his hand in it and stuck his hand in my mouth.

"I don't want your hand," I whispered seductively "I want your dick."

"Obligingly," he replied.

He opened his legs over my mouth and we waited til he got an erection. When it finally happened it felt like heaven. White stuff all around my mouth, dripping down my face.

I was worn out, I was rubbing my hands across his penis, making him blush and giggle.

"I want more," he said looking me in the eye.

"One, only one more round," I whispered. I always felt the need to whisper.

I bent down leaving my anus open and ready. Tickling my back, he forced his way inside. The door banged open, standing there was Lacy, petrified.

"Oops," he said "I forgot to lock the door."

But this was no oops matter.

"It's not it looks like," I said covering my naked body.

"So you weren't fucking Mr. Love," she replied.

"I was... But...um...y'know," I said ashamed.

"I won't tell anyone," she said and ran away. I knew she was lying, Lacy couldn't resist a juicy secret.

After putting our clothes on, me and sat there.

"We're fucked...," I said in dismay.

He held his head, I knew he was stressed.

"What are we going to do now?" he said in his Scottish accent.

"I don't know," I said sighing.

He looked down at me and picked me up. We kissed passionately and I started to cry.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice shaking, he was crying too.

I came home a mess. My mum was confused but I told her it was a bad day at school. I sat in my room. For once I wasn't feeling horny, turned-on or dirty, I was feeling guilty. There was nothing left. We get found out and then he would go to prison for rape. And my parents, what would they do, kill me most probably. And really it's all my fault. I shouldn't have looked at his dick. And now it's over.

Just as I was contemplating how I was gonna run away, I got a text. It was from him.

H: Do u wanna come ovr3

M: Sure...

I knew where his house was, it was great.

"Mum, can I go over to Lacy's," I said.

"Okay, but be back bu ten," she said back to me.

Haha! My mum was so irresponsible sometimes.

I got to his house and there he was. We did the normal. Dick-sucking, humping and the other stuff. I seemed to have no morals. I could have caught again. We curled up on the bed next to each other. I heard a slight banging, but he told me to leave it, it was just the next door neighbors. I warned him but he rolled his eyes. I started to get scared. I got a text from my mum asking where I was, she had obviously called Lacy's mum. All of a sudden police burst in. They carried me out violently, and put in handcuffs. He struggled around shouting and protesting.

And, I knew that was the last time I would ever make love with .


End file.
